Mudanças no Natal
by Srta Zabini Malfoy
Summary: Gina esta cansada de ser tratada como bebê.Gina e Draco ficam em Hogwarts no natal.Gina resolve mudar, e recebe uma ajudinha para isso.Draco se apaixona pela nova Gina,mas nao é somente Malfoy que se apaixona.Minha 1ª fic, por favor deixem reviews
1. Chapter 1

Gina estava cansada de ser tratada como um bebe, afinal Rony estava sempre pegando em seu pé, mas poxa ela já tinha 15 anos, não era mais uma criança.

-Rony, para de me encher, eu só fui dar uma volta!

-Mas Gina, faz meia hora que você foi.

-Nossa, você fica horas sumido e eu não falo nada.

-CHEGA VIRGINIA,VAI JÁ PARA SEU QUARTO.

-Rony eu já estou no meu quarto, você que esta no quarto feminino do 5º ano.

-Ops...é verdade.

-Rony a gente vai para casa amanhã?Ou o papai e a mamãe vão estar em uma missão para ordem que todos, menos eu, sabem qual é?

-Gina por que você quer ir para casa amanhã?

-Serve porque daqui a uma semana é natal?

-Verdade, eu tinha esquecido.

-Vou mandar uma coruja para eles.

-Sozinha?

-Não Rony, eu e Merlin.

-Engraçadinha.Não demora.

Gina saio de seu quarto, passou pela sala comunal, que estava vazia, afinal era sábado e era um dia lindo, todos estavam no jardim,mas Rony não deixava ela sair do castelo.

"Ai o Rony sempre me enchendo, eu nunca posso fazer nada." Com esses pensamentos ela saiu pelo quadro da mulher gorda, perdida em seus pensamentos, só foi dar por si quando estava caída no chão com uma pessoa embaixo dela.

-Er...Descu...AH é você Malfoy, Desculpa nada, olha por onde anda.

-Weasley, Weasley, Weasley, Quem tem que prestar a atenção por onde anda é você, afinal eu estava andando tranqüilamente, ate que eu vi uma coisa vindo em cima de mim, e não deu tempo de esquivar.

-Ah ta bom Malfoy, sai da minha frente.

-Sabia que eu amo uma ruivinha esquentada?

-Serio?Problema seu.

-Ai menina, não brinca com o fogo, você não sabe do que eu sou capaz!

-Sei sim, de falar para o papai.

-Cuidado comigo menina...cuidado

-Você não sabe como eu estou com medo!E me da licença.

Draco segurou-a pelo braço, mas esta se soltou e correu para o corujal, com o pergaminho já escrito no bolso da saia.

Alguém a abraçou por trás, ela se assustou,ela logo se acalmou,s quando a voz que ela mais conhecia sussurrou em seu ouvido:

-O que uma menina tão linda faz sozinha uma hora dessa?

-Ai Harry, você me assustou, e não me elogie assim senão vou ter uma recaída!-Gina não era mais afim de Harry, agora eram apenas bons amigos.

-Verdade?Isso seria ótimo.

-Ihhh, faz apenas uma semana que você esta namorando a Cho e já esta querendo trai-la?

-Aiai, Gininha por você eu faria tudo, mas é claro que pelo lado bom, afinal você alem de ser a Irmã mais nova do meu melhor amigo, você se tornou uma ótima amiga para mim.

-Você também Harry.

-Vamos?

-Vamos.

Foram conversando, quando chegaram no salão comunal, Rony já estava preocupado com a irmã, mas quando viu que estava com Harry, logo se acalmou.

Gina se despediu de Harry e foi para seu quarto, tomou um banho, e já estava descendo para jantar, quando viu a coruja que havia mandado a seus pais, ciscando a janela.

Abriu a janela e a coruja logo foi embora, leu a carta, que dizia:

"Gina querida, esse natal você passara em Hogwarts, eu, seu pai, seus irmãos, incluindo Rony, Harry e Hermione, vamos a uma missão, que infelizmente (para mim felizmente) você não pode ir, sentiremos sua falta querida.Mandamos também um pouco de dinheiro, para você poder comprar alguma coisa em Hogsmead.Desculpe querida.Beijos Molly."

Assim que terminou de ler a carta, Gina ficou muito irritada, seus pensamentos estavam a mil:

"Eu não acredito que eles vão me deixar mais uma vez de fora, eu não acredito.Eu vou mudar nesse natal, cansei de ser a bebezinha."

Enquanto isso no salão comunal da sonserina.

"Draco, seu pai e eu vamos para França, precisamos comprar roupas para uma festa de fim de ano, desculpe filho, mas esse natal você vai passar em Hogwarts, não sei se você ainda tem dinheiro, por isso te mandei mais,é uma boa quantia, divirta-se em amor Narcisa."

"Eu não acredito que eles vão me deixar aqui com esse bando de otários, só para comprar roupas.Que horas são? Ah...são 19:30,acho que vou descer para jantar."

No salão Principal

Gina estava chegando na porta quando esbarrou com Draco, ambos estavam pensando em ter que passar o natal em Hogwarts.

-Malfoy,de novo não, eu não estou bem para brigar com você, por isso não me atormente.Vaza garoto.

-Já que a senhorita pedi com tanta educação, e com um palavreado nada chulo, eu "vazo" -disse a ultima palavra no tom mais cínico que pode.

-Por que você ama me encher?

-E quem disse que eu amo te encher?

-Ninguém, mas é o que parece.Quer saber? Me esquece Malfoy.

-Impossível!

-O que?

-Oh meu Merlin, esses Weasleys, alem de pobres são burros.Eu disse que é impossível te esquecer!

-Isso eu entendi Malfoy, mas eu não entendi o por que dessa frase.

-Se você ficar aqui no natal, e o seu irmão não, o que eu acho impossível, mas enfim, se isso acontecer você vai descobrir.

-Só para você saber Malfoy, eu vou ficar aqui no natal, e olha que engraçado, o meu irmão não vai ficar, você anda lendo minhas corujas?

-Eu tenho mais o que fazer Weasley.Alias, deixa eu passar? Estou com fome.

-Ninguém te impede Malfoy.

Gina passou o jantar inteiro pensando no que o Malfoy disse, mas por medo ou fraqueza não tirou os olhos do prato, já Malfoy por outro lado, não tirou os olhos de Gina!

"Falta pouco para o natal, daqui a pouco, o irmão dela vai embora, e eu vou poder fazer o que tinha em mente, pobre Weasley.Não vai se render aos meus encantos."

1 semana depois

-Gina, Gina, acorda, os presentes já estão lá embaixo.

-Que horas são?

-São 5:30

-Você me acordou praticamente de madrugada para me falar isso?

-É que tem um presente especial para você!

-O que?

-Sim Gina, presente especial para você!

-O que é? De quem é?

-Não sei e não sei, não abri os seus presentes.

-Então como você sabe que é especial.

-Se você descer você vai ver!

Gina desceu correndo.Quando viu aquele embrulho prateado, enorme, maior do que ela, achou ou que fosse engano, ou pegadinha.

Gina resolveu abrir os menores, ganho o de sempre de seus pais, de Rony ganhou um livro trouxa, pois ela adorava ler contos trouxas, de Harry uma vassoura nova, de Mione um kit de maquilagem.Resolveu abrir o "grande presente", era um urso de pelúcia, um gigante urso de pelúcia, mais ou menos 15 cm maior que ela, ela segurava um buquê de rosas em uma mão, e não outra uma carta, que Gina logo pegou, a carta dizia:

"Gina, me encontre na sala precisa, assim que você acabar de ler essa carta, julgo que seja umas 6:00, para entrar na sala, pense 'lugar para dois'. Beijos de quem muito te ama"

"Meu Merlin, não é que ele acertou, são dez para seis, ate eu chegar lá já vão ser seis horas ou mais, melhor eu correr."

Subiu correndo, colocou uma calça jeans e a blusa de tricô que sua mãe sempre faz, uma bota de cano longo, prendeu seus cabelos em um rabo alto, e disparou feito uma flecha para a sala precisa.

Apesar de correr, Gina se atrasou cinco minutos, passou três vezes enfrente e parede da sala precisa, pensando na frase que lhe foi dada.

-Virginia, você esta atrasada!

-Desculpa.Quem é você?-A sala estava escura, mas deu para perceber que a pessoa a sua frente estava encapuzada.

-Você saberá na hora certa!

-Por que você me chamou aqui?

-Porque eu sei que você quer mudar, não ser mais a Gininha bebe, mas sim a Virginia, adolescente, porem ousada.E sei que precisará de minha ajuda, por isso estou aqui.E também estou aqui por querer ver o amor de minha vida amadurecer.

-Que tipo de pegadinha é essa?Como você sabe que eu quero mudar nesse natal?Quem é você?O Malfoy?

-Calma Virginia, menos perguntas, vamos as respostas:Não é uma pegadinha, eu realmente te amo, e quero te ver feliz, como sei que você quer mudar eu já não posso falar,e com certeza não é o Malfoy, afinal se eu fosse o Malfoy, já estaria te zoando.Agora sem mais perguntas.Aceite isso.

Gina pegou o envelope que lhe foi oferecido.

-O que tem aqui?

-Abra, mas não aqui, no seu quarto, e quando estiver sozinha.

-Ok, me de um codinome pelo menos, para eu poder saber como te chamar!

-Me chama de...de... Misterioso, eu sei que não é nem um pouco original, mas você me pegou de surpresa.

-Então vou indo sr. Misterioso.

-Não sem antes me dar um beijo.

Gina então lhe deu um beijo na bochecha, ele segurou-a pelo braço e disse:

-Você entendeu o que eu disse, eu quero um beijo de verdade e não esse tipo de beijo (N/A:Isso ficou meio tosco, mas fazer o que?)

-Eu não vou te beijar, eu nem te conhe...

Mas antes que Gina pudesse acabar a fala, o Misterioso, já havia encostado-a na parede, e beijado-a, mesmo sem perceber Gina estava correspondendo.Depois de algum tempo Gina pode perceber que ele não estava mais ali.

Sem saber o que fazer, mentalizou "Uma sala confortável e iluminada".Essa sala logo apareceu,ela se sentou em uma poltrona que ficava de frente para a porta, ficou um tempo pensando.Ate que percebeu os olhos azul-acizentado de Draco Malfoy observando-a da porta.

Levantou-se em um pulo.

-Era você que estava aqui há pouco tempo?Não minta.

-Que neurose Weasley, eu acabei de chegar!

-O que você esta fazendo aqui?

-Não que seja da sua conta, mas eu estava passando por aqui e vi a porta aberta, então decidi ver quem estava aqui, mas acho que foi um erro.

-Realmente Malfoy, foi um erro.

-O que você vai fazer Weasley?- Gina estava caminhando ameaçadoramente ate Draco.

-Vou embora Malfoy.

Gina passou pela porta e foi correndo para seu quarto, falou a senha para a mulher gorda, que reclamava pela hora (7:00),correu para seu quarto, fechou a cortina que fica em volta de sua cama,abriu o envelope, e dentro dele encontrou muito galeões, e uma carta que dizia:

"Gina, espero que não tenha ficado brava, eu realmente quero seu bem e a sua felicidade.Te mandei alguns galeões para você comprar algumas roupas, maquilagens e tudo o que precisa.Não sei se você ficou sabendo, dia 26/12 (depois de amanhã) vai ter um curso de poções e feitiços de belezas, é o dia 26 inteiro,das 8:30 as 21:00, espero que você vá, como dia 26 é sábado, achei que seria legal você ir.No verso do pergaminho, tem as informações de como chegar lá.Te amo!Ah, quase esqueci, eu vou mandar corujas marcando encontros, apareça em todos,Beijos"

Gina virou o pergaminho e viu que era bem perto de sua loja de roupas favorita, mas antes que pudesse pensar em mais alguma coisa, uma coruja apareceu, deixou uma caixa e foi embora.Ao abrir a caixa, viu que tinha algumas roupas e o nome da loja.

"Meu Merlin, será que eu vou ficar bem nessas roupas?As blusas tem decote, eu nunca usei blusa com decote, as saias são curtas, e as calças apertadas!"

Após tirar a última peça de roupa, ela viu uma carta, abriu-a:

"Virginia, essas são algumas roupas que vão ficar bem em você, porque você tem um corpo definido e curvas bonitas, você pode se sentir insegura agora, mas pode acreditar, você ficara linda com essas roupas,eu comprei poucas roupas, por isso mandei o cartão, para você poder comprar mais.Fiquei sabendo que amanhã, mesmo sendo natal, as lojas em Hogsmead vão ficar abertas das 12:00 ate as 15:00, de uma escapada do colégio e vá lá. Porque sábado quando teremos a visita, você estará ocupada o dia todo, no curso.Espero que tenha amor, Misterioso."

"Quer saber? Eu vou sim dar uma escapada amanha e vou sábado nesse curso, mas agora eu vou almoçar.Acho que eu vou com uma dessas roupas!"

Gina colocou uma calça jeans, uma blusa decote em V de manga longa, mas que era apertada, então mostrava bem suas curvas, colocou uma bota de cano longo por cima da calça,prendeu o cabelo em um rabo alto, passou um lápis nos olhos, e desceu para o almoço.

N/A:Essa é minha 1ªfic, espero que gostem.Por favor deixem reviews para eu saber se eu continuo!Se quiserem me dar alguma dica, conselho, citica, ou quiser me falar alguma coisa, que nao seja por review, pode nandar para o meu e-mail: 


	2. Chapter 2

Assim que o Misterioso viu Gina entrar no salão com as roupas que ele deu, não pode deixar de sorrir ou notar que caíram bem no corpo de Gina,mas logo ficou irritado, por notar que não era o único que notara isso,reparou que a ala masculina que ficou em Hogwarts não parava de babar pela "SUA" Gina.

"Hum...Essa Ruivinha é melhor do que eu imaginava...MALFOY, que pensamentos são esses? Uma Weasley nunca vai ser boa o bastante para um Malfoy... mas ela é linda e tudo de bom...Chega, vou parar de pensar nela!"

Gina notou muitos pares de olhos em cima dela, reparou que um certo loiro praticamente a despia com o olhar.Ela sabia que o Malfoy estava tramando algo para fazer com ela, assim atingiria também o Harry,por isso não tirava os olhos dele.

Olhou por todo o salão, mas não conseguiu saber qual dos meninos era o Misterioso.Não tinham muitos meninos.

Só tinham: Quatro da Sonserina (Draco Malfoy, Blaise Zabini,Crabbe,Goyle),um da Corvinal (Teo Boot),um da Lufa-lufa (Justino Finch-Fletchley) e dois da Grifinoria (Colin Creevery, Neville Longbottom).

Depois do almoço, Gina colocou seu agasalho, e foi andar pelo jardim, quando passava por uma arvore alguém sussurrou em seu ouvido:

-Essa mudança foi só para mim?

Gina se assustou, por isso deu uns passos para frente e se virou para ver quem disse, viu Malfoy com uma cara divertida, decidiu entrar no jogo.

-Sim Malfoy, foi só para você!-E foi andando sedutoramente ate estar a poucos centímetros de distancia de um Malfoy extasiado pelo seu perfume, abobalhado pela sua atitude e petrificado pela sua beleza.-Eu dizia que gostava do Harry só para disfarçar de quem eu realmente gostava.- Deu mais uns passos para frente, envolveu o pescoço de Malfoy com seus braços e sussurrou em seu ouvido.-Você, Malfoy!

Então Draco acordou do transe, e quando finalmente ia beija-la, esta o empurrou.

-Você realmente acreditou?Se enxerga garoto.

E saiu andando.

"Essa Weasley, fica me seduzindo, mas o jogo vai mudar.Eu não posso negar, que apesar de ser uma Weasley, ela é bem linda, sexy, iressistivel, sedutora..QUE PENSAMENTOS SÃO ESSES MALFOY? PARE JÁ COM ISSO."

Gina estava voltando para o castelo, mas percebeu que Malfoy não parava de olha-la e pode ver o que tinha feito, ele iria ficar uma fera e iria querer se vingar.

"Ai meu Merlin, o que eu fiz? Mas vai valer a pena, poder perturba-lo.Se bem que eu não posso negar, apesar de ser um Malfoy, ele é bem lindo, sexy e tudo de bom, e vai ser muito bom seduzi-lo.Virgínia Molly Weasley nunca, nunca mais pense no Malfoy desse jeito."

Assim as horas foram passando.Gina ficou o resto da tarde lendo, enfrente a lareira.

"Estou com fome, ih, já são 22h já acabou o jantar, ainda bem que o Fred e o Jorge me ensinaram a entrar na cozinha".

Gina colocou o livro em cima da mesinha, vestiu o agasalho,saiu.

"Ai eu não acredito que eu perdi o jantar, pensando naquela Weasley, vou pegar alguma coisa na cozinha".

Draco vestiu seu agasalho e saiu.

Gina estava chegando na cozinha, quando ouviu barulho de passos, achou que fosse Filch,então se escondeu atrás de um estatua. (N/A:esconderijo nada bom, mas não pensei em nada melhor) Quando viu o vulto passar e percebeu que tinha um andar pomposo, e não todo desleixado como o de Filch, decidiu ir atrás.

"Eu e minha curiosidade, um dia eu vou me ferrar por causa disso."

A pessoa parou enfrente a cozinha.

"Bem onde eu queria ir, vou comer, e descobrir quem é essa pessoa"

Draco percebeu que estava sendo seguido, mas não ligou, achou que fosse algum dos fantasmas do colégio, entrou na cozinha e percebeu que a pessoa que o seguia, também entrou.

Gina continuou atrás da pessoa, mas estava muito detraída, por isso não reparou quando Draco Malfoy se virou para ela, só foi perceber quando este a chamou:

-Weasley, você é surda ou muda?

-Nenhum dos dois Malfoy, só estava distraída.

-Eu sei que sou lindo e irresistível, mas não precisa ficar assim só por mi ver.

-Ai meu Merlin, como esse menino é egocêntrico.Eu estava distraída,mas não por sua causa, agora da licença que eu to morrendo de fome.

-Se você falasse que estava com fome na sua casa, tudo bem, afinal vocês Weasleys são tão pobres que nem dinheiro para comida devem ter, mas aqui em Hogwarts a comida é de graça.

-Seu besta, eu estava lendo e perdi à hora, alias eu não te devo satisfações.

Gina comeu tudo o que queria e foi para seu quarto.Quando chegou viu um pergaminho em cima de sua cama, pensou que fosse de seus pais, então abriu.

"Gina minha linda, me encontre na sala precisa, às 23h, pense 'confortável', não me esqueça, e nem me de amor, Misterioso"

Gina olhou no relógio, 22h50min.Saiu disparando, mas antes de chegar a sala não pode deixar de pensar.

"Por que ele sempre manda as corujas em cima da hora? A é mesmo... 'confortável', 'confortável', 'confortável'"

Uma porta apareceu.

-Ainda bem que hoje você chegou na hora exata!

-Faz o seguinte, se você quer que eu não me atrase, mande a coruja mais cedo.

-Não, eu mando em cima da hora, para você ter que vir.

-A claro, que ingênua que eu sou-Falou em seu melhor tom de ironia.-Mas afinal, o que você quer comigo?

-Eu vi que você já esta usando as roupas, e vi que todos os moleques ficaram babando, mas eu te chamei por dois motivos, um para falar que você esta demais com essa roupa, mas que precisa ser mais segura, para poder arrasar ainda mais, e o segundo motivo, foi para perguntar se você vai amanhã na loja, você vai?

-Primeiro, obrigada pelos elogios, pela roupa, e pelas dicas, segundo, vou sim.-Gina não sabia se ficava feliz com alguém se importando com ela, ou se ficava de saco cheio- Era só isso?Então vou indo, preciso dormir.

-Sim, mas eu queria te dizer mais uma coisa,que é mais uma dica- Ele foi chegando mais perto, e ela se afastando, ate encontrar a parede, e ele a prensar entre a parede e o seu corpo- Nunca se arrependa do que você fez, só do que você não fez, não queira voltar atrás assim que alguém fizer uma critica, seja você, mas uma você ousada, não mude sua personalidade, só mude seu jeito de agir, seja mais avassaladora, cause por onde você passa, mas o principal, seja feliz com essa mudança.

-Obrigada, mas eu realmente preciso ir, e se você quiser mais um beijo, primeiro me fale quem você é!

-Desculpe-me querida, mas isso eu não posso dizer, quanto ao beijo, eu deixo para depois, afinal não quero te desapontar.-Gina beijou-lhe a face e disse em seu ouvido.

-Valeu por tudo, serio mesmo,Boa noite.

-Boa noite, minha Linda.

Gina foi para seu quarto, colocou seu pijama e foi dormir, afinal, apesar de não ter aula no dia seguinte, de manhã faria os deveres e depois do almoço, iria para Hogsmead fazer compras.

N/A:Gente por favor deixem reviews.Eu preciso saber o que vocês acham, para saber se eu escrevo mais ou não.E sim eu juntei o capitulo 1 e 2.

Se vocês não comentarem eu não escrevo mais.


	3. Chapter 3

O dia amanhaceu frio,Gina acordou as 9:30 colocou um moletom bem quente, sua maquilagem de sempre (lapis, gloss, sombra leve...)e desceu para o café da manhã.

"_Apesar de estar com uma roupa normal e larga, a Weasley é bem gostosinha.AI Malfoy, isso esta se tornando uma obseçao_."

Gina praticamente engoliu seu café e subiu correndo, para estudar, assim poderia ir mais cedo para Hogsmead.

Enquanto Gina estudava, o Misterioso a observava, com um tipo de minicamera que ele instalou por toda Hogwarts, claro que essas cameras eram magicas, senão qualquer um perceberia.E enquanto Gina estudava e o Misterioso a observava, o Malfoy pensava nela, em como a "criançinha" avia crescido de uma hora para outra e se tornado uma bela e atraente "mulher", como a coelha-Weasley deixou de ser a sua "odiada" e passou a ser a mulher que sente atração.Mas será que é só atração?

Gina acabou com os deveres era extamente meio-dia, subiu correndo para seu quarto, colocou uma roupa mais bonita e desceu para o almoço, varios olhos a seguiram, ela estava com uma calça jeans, uma camiseta de manga compida, um agasalho que colava no corpo, e por cima de tudo um sobretudo preto, uma bota de cano longo preto, e o cabelo solto.

Almoçou, e foi para sala de Dumbledore pedir autorizaçao(afinal a Gina corretinha ainda existia, mas ela vai mudar.).

-Gina, sabia que você viria, sim eu te dou outorizaçao de ir em hogsmead hoje e amanhã.

-Como o Sr. Sabia?

-Minha Querida, eu sei de tudo que acontece aqui.

-Obrigada.

-Gina, so mais uma coisa, tem uma caroagem aqui na frente, ela ira te levar, te esperar, e te trazer de volta.

-Obrigada mais uma vez Professor.

Gina desceu correndo, e em menos de 5 min ela já estava na carruagem, (N/A: Nuss q mina rapida...ahshuahus) a viagem foi bem rapida, ela logo estava enfrente a loja que o Misterioso falou.

Após umas duas horas, Gina saiu da loja cheia de sacolas, com bijoterias, roupas ousadas, sapatos e tudo que tinha dinheiro, afinal o Misterioso havia mandado muito dinheiro. Como ainda era 14:00 ela decidiu que queria um novo corte de cabelo, como havia sobrado dinheiro, ela foi em um otimo cabelereiro, que fez um corte magnifico, com um estilo de corte em V, mas cortou com a navalha, para tirar o volume e deixar mais liso, seu cabelo ficou lindo.Aproveito que estava em um salao e fez tudo que tinha direito, deilação, mão, pé.

Gina chegou em Hogwarts se sentido uma princesa, subio correndo para seu quarto, pegou todas as suas roupas antigas e jogou fora, só deixou o uniforme, mas nem esse escapou de mudanças, a saia ela encurtou, a blusa ela deixou mais apertadinha.A nova Virginia Weasley estava nascendo.

Draco ficou o dia todo pensando em Gina, quando decidiu ir andar pelo jardim, digamos que a hora foi boa, porque ele foi para o jardim bem na hora em que Gina corria para dentro do cólegio, ele não a impidiu de entrar, só ficou adimirando-a. "Essa menina ainda vai ser minha, a se vai. Eu não fiz a ameaça a ela antes do natal? Então, vou provar porque é dificil esquece-la."

"Virginia, me encontre na sala 27, fica no 1º andar e é totalmente abandonada, preciso te ver, linda, sinto muito a sua falta, eu vi você entrando no colegio, por isso não va me dizer que você não estava. Venha com uma de suas roupas amor,Misterioso."

Gina leu a mensagem e logo se arrumou, colocou uma saia muito curta, uma meia-calça, afinal estava frio,uma blusa de manga comprida com decote em V e saiu correndo para a sala 27.

-Gina, você realmente tem bom gosto.-Foi a primeira coisa que ouviu quando chegou na sala.

-Obrigada, eu acho.

-Você não sabe o quanto me fez falta.

-Por favor me diga quem é você?

-Por que você quer saber?

-Porque só assim cou poder te agradecer do jeito que eu quero.E caso você não saiba é falta de educação responder uma pergunta com outra pergunta.

-Linda, desculpe por essa minha falta de educação, e essa realmente é uma proposta tentadora, mas eu ainda não posso me identificar, pode ter certeza que daqui a pouco eu vou falar, mas na hora certa, e essa ainda não é a hora certa.

-Se é assim, ate amanhã,pense bastante na minha proposta.

Gina deu-lhe um beijo na trave, afinal não iria perder a chance de perturba-lo, so assim ele se identificaria.

**NO DIA SEGUINTE.**

Gina acordou as 7:30, tomou um banho rapido, se vestiu com uma roupa confortavel e quente e desceu para o café.

Como ainda era cedo, poucas pessoas estavam no salão principal, por isso Malfoy foi a essa hora, depois do dia anterior, onde vira sua "atração" e não pode importuna-la, ele desidiu, que seria melhor não ve-la, pelo menos de manhã.

Era exatamente 8h quando Gina acabou o café com Malfoy a olhando, saiu correndo e foi para a coroagem que a esperava.

Quando deu a hora do curso, todas as meninas já estavam aguardando ansiosamente seu inicio, e por incrivel que paresa, Gina não viu nenhuma menina de Hogwarts.

No curso, elas aprenderam feitiços para alisar o cabelo, deixar o cabelo enrolado, erolar so as pontas, dicas de maquilagem, feitiços e poções de beleza em geral, e todo tipo de coisa voltado a beleza, com magica e sem magica.

Gina chegou no cólegio exausta, porem feliz.

Segunda-feira todos estariam de volta e ela poderia botar todos seus truques em pratica.

---

"Meu Merlin, eu disse para a Weasley que iria fazer alguma coisa, e ate agora nada.Já sei, vou mandar uma coruja anonima e manda-la sair da torre da Grifinoria, assim vou poder beija-la".

Draco rapidamente pegou uma pena e um pergaminho e começou a riscar o papel.Depois de dez tentativas, achou a melhor carta:

"Virginia, tenho uma surpresa para você, 22:00 enfrente a torre da grifinoria, esteja lá."

---

Gina quando acabou de ler, achou que fosse do Misterioso, como já era o horario marcado, saiu de seu quarto e foi ate a porta.

Assim que saiu Virginia soi presioada na parede por duas mãos fortes, e foi beijada, no começo, não corespondeu, mas depois acabou entrando no clima.

-Eu disse que você era impusivel de esquecer, ta ai sua prova.

-Malfoy, você é o Misterioso?

-Não, que negocio de misterioso é esse?

-Nada –Quando Gina lembrou que Malfoy havia beijado-a, levantou a mão e deu-lhe um tapa na car-NUNCA mais faça isso, seu idiota.

-Eu não parecia idiota quando você corespondia meus beijos.

Gina entrou correndo, pensando em tudo que havia acontecido, e ficou assim ate adormecer e acordar as cinco horas da tarde, domingo já estava acabando, e ela não o aproveitara.

Gina decidiu, não aproveitar, decidiu ficar dormindo, para segunda estar bonita, mas como havia dormido no sofa do salão comunal, foi para seu quarto.(N/A:caramba, ela dorme muito.)

---

Segunda-feira amanhaceu bonita, o gelo estava deretendo, e o tempo melhorando (obiviamente).

Gina foi acordada por seu irmão, Harry e Hermione que estavam com saudade, mas Gina logo espulsou todos do quarto, afinal tinha que se trocar.

Colocou o uniforme do colegio(a saia minuscula, a blusa colada com os três primeiros botões abertos, e seu sobretudo), afinal teria aula, fez um feitiço para deixar seu cabelo liso, mas um pouco enrolado na ponta, colocou suas bijoterias, passou um lapis e sombra no olhos, nos labios um batom vermelho e por cima gloss para dar brilho.Desceu para o café, afinal havia falado para seus amigos a esperarem la.

Quando entrou no salão principal, toda ala masculina olhou-a com um ar de desejo e a ala feminina de inveja, mas ela não se sentiu envegonhada com isso, já havia se acostumado.

-Gina, o que aconteceu com minha irmã?

-Ta aqui Rony, so um pouco diferente.

-Um pouco? Muito Gi, muito-Harry esta tentando falar, mas estava muito ocupado babando.

-Harry para de babar, e Rony não enche a Gina, ela esta certa, tem uma hora que todo mundo quer mudar, e ela decidiu mudar agora.

-Isso ai Mi.

Gina sentou-se a mesa com todos a olhando.

Começou a comer, sem dar muita bola para os olhares.

Esse era o começo de uma nova vida, uma nova Gina.

---

N/A:

E ai? O que vocês estão achando?!

Por favor falem alguma coisa...

**Lekka Malfoy e Kaliope S. Black:**Fico feliz que voces estejam gostando, e muito obrigado pelos Reviews


	4. Chapter 4

N/A:eu coloquei uma musica chamada I´ve got you-McFly...se vcs puderem ouvir enquanto leem...

---- As férias foram boas para a pequena Weasley, agora não era mais timida nem submissa, era avassaladora e segura, falava o que pensava, e timidez?hum...a dois mil metros dela.

Gina guanhara um objeto trouxa que se pode ouvir musica, chamado Ipod.Ela andava pela escola com esse negocio no ouvido, enquanto ouvia, Gina cantava junto:

_The world would be a lonely place __O mundo seria um lugar solitário __Without the one that puts a smile on your face __Sem aquela que põe um sorriso no seu rosto __So hold me 'til the sun burns out __Então me abrace até o sol se apagar __I won't be lonely when I'm down __Eu não estarei solitário quando estiver para baixo_

Gina saia do salão comunal da Grifinoria, rumo ao jardim, mas sempre cantando, e atraindo olhares...Não é que a desgraçada canta bem?

'_Cause I've got you to make me feel stronger __Porque eu tenho você Para fazer me sentir mais forte __When the days are rough and an hour seems much longer _

_Quando os dias são duros e uma hora parece muito mais longa_

Quando ela chegou no jardim, muitas pessoas descanssavam de uma semana de aula, gina começou a andar pelo jardim, cantando.Muitos olhos acompanhavam seu caminho, mas ela não se sentia envergonhada, se sentia bem.

_I never doubted you at all_

_Eu nunca duviei de você de forma alguma_

_The stars collide, will you stand by and watch them_

_As estrelas colidem, você esperara para vê-las _

_fall? by and watch them fall _

_cair?esperara para vê-las cair_

_So hold me 'til the sky is clear _

_então, abrace-me ate o céu ficar limpo_

_And whisper words of love right into my ear_

E sussurre palavras de amor bem no meu ouvido 

"Meu Merlin, essa menina canta muito bem, já sei o que fazer, vou falar com Dumbledore para fazer um concurso de talentos, onde os alunos vão poder cantar, dançar ou tocar algum instrumento, seria muito bom."-Minerva, estava euforica com a ideia que acabara de ter, seria muito legal.

'_Cause I've got you to make me feel stronger _

_Porque eu tenho você para fazer me sentir mais forte_

_When the days are rough and an hour seems much longer_

Quando os dias são duros e uma hora parece muito mais longa 

"A Weasley, canta bem, mas essa mini saia e essa blusa super decotada e curta, esta me fazendo pirar...Malditos Hormonios...como um Malfoy pode se sentir atraido por uma Weasley?"

_Yeah when I got you _

_Sim quando eu tenho você_

_Oh! to make me feel better_

_Oh!para fazer me sentir melhor _

_When the nights are long they'll be easier together _

Quando as noites são longas, elas serão faceis juntos 

Gina agora fingia que tocava, mas que instrumento? É uma boa pergunta.

_Looking in your eyes_

_Olhando em seus olhos_

_Hoping they won't cry _

_Esperando que eles não chorem_

_And even if you do_

_e mesmo se você chorar_

_I'll be in bed so close to you _

_Eu vou estar na cama perto de você_

_Hold you through the night_

_Para te abraças pela noite_

_And you'll be unaware _

_e você bai estar inconsciente_

Gina percebeu que todos a olhavam, mas não ligou, apenas continuou cantando, mas agora parada enfrente a uma arvore.

_But if you need me I'll be there _

_mas se você precisar de mim, eu estarei lá_

O triu maravilha, tinha acabado de chegar, mas os três estavam de boca aberta, o que será que aconteceu com a Gina? Isso não saia da mente dos três.

Nem o Triu nem a Gina havim notado, mas um sonserino e um "misterioso"(n/a:não vou nem falar que casa...XP)não desgrudavam o olho dela.

_Yeah I got you _

_Sim, eu tenho você_

_Oh! to make me feel stronger_

_Oh!Para fazer me sentir mais forte_

_When the days are rough and an hour seems much longer_

Quando os dias são duros e uma hora parece muito mais longa 

"Como ela esta maravilhosa."Esse foi o pensamento de três pessoas, as três ao mesmo tempo...Mas quem são essas pessoas?

Facil, Draco Malfoy,Harry Potter e o Misterioso é claro.

_Yeah when I got you to make me feel better_

_Sim, eu tenho você para fazer me sentir melhor _

_When the nights are long they'll be easier together _

_Quando as noites são longas, elas serão faceis juntos_

_Oh when I got you_

_Oh!Quando eu tenho você._

Gina sentou, olhou em volta e gritou

-Agora já chega, o show acabou.

Todos voltaram o que estavam fazendo antes dela começar a cantar.

Gina ficou um tempo no jardim, as depois de duas horas já estava com um tremendo tedio, por isso resolveu ir para o salão comunal.

Não deu nem meia hora que a Gina entro e uma coruja ciscou a janela, Gina pegou a carta e saiu corendo para o corujal.

-Gina para aonde você esta indo?-Gritou Luna, sua melhor

-Para o corujal, quero descobrir quem é o Mister...-A voz de Gina ia ficando mais baixa a medida em que corria, por isso não deu para Luna ouvir a ultima palavra.

Gina entrou quase sem folego no coruja, abriu a porta, e realmente, alguem estava de saida.

-Você é o Misterioso?-Perguntou uma Gina pasma

-Sim minha querida, o que você vai fazer agora que você sabe?-Ele estava levemente nervoso-Afinal eu te amo tanto

-Mas...nos não temos nada a ver, e eu nem gosto de você.

-Menina você nem me conhece.

-Não mesmo, só sei seu nome por você ser popular.

-Então, me de uma chance.

-Vou pensar.

-Me de uma resposta amanha.

-Ok, agora vou indo, vou ler a carta que você me mandou.

-Ok minha linda.

Gina, saiu correndo para o salão comunal, estava curiosa para saber o que tinha na carta.

----

N/A:Espero q vcs gostem do capitulo.

Desculpem pela demora, é que me deu uma crise q eu estava sem ideias.

**Luana Rubin, Lyra Stevens e Thaty-**Fico feliz que estejam gostando, voces não sabem como isso é importante para mim.

Por ser minha primeira fic, eu quero muitos Reviews para saber como esta a fic, para eu continuar, poxa, obrigada mesmo p quem me deixou reviews, é por voces que eu estou continuando.

**Estao curiosos para saber quem é o Misterioso?**

**Leiam o Proximo capitulo.**

**P qm axa q é o Malfoy tera uma desepçao...**

**Auhshuas...leiam e saberam quem pe o Misterioso...!!!**

**Prometo postar rapido...!!!**


	5. Chapter 5

Gina não consegui ir ate o quarto, quando chegou no salão principal, Harry a chamou.

-Gina, queria me desculpar por ter me distanciado tanto de você, quando finalmente estavamos nos tornando amigos.

-Relaxa Harry, você ainda é meu amigo.

-Eu deveria ter ficado mais do seu lado, principalmente agora que você está tão linda.

-Harry James Potter, por acaso isso é uma cantada?

-Er...é...bem...mais ou menos...-Harry estava vermelho, de tão invergonhado.

-Você preferiu a Cho Changalinha, agora aguenta, porque para mim, você não passa de um amigo.

-Desculpe Gina, você realmente está certa, eu não posso simplesmente te cantar, depois de te dar um fora.

-Antes que eu ouça mais besteiras, eu vou para meu quarto, com licença e pensa bem no que você me disse.

Gina correu para o quarto, fechou a cortina que envolvia sua cama, sentou-se e começou a ler.

A carta, trazia muitas juras de amor, poemas, e o verdadeiro nome do Misterioso. Gina amou a carta, mas não poderia ficar com ele.

Gina estava um pouco espantada, abriu a cortina, retomou sua posse de forte e avassaladora e foi para o jardim.Quando chegou, Luna logo a chamou.

-E ai Gi, descobriu quem é o misterioso?

-Sim Luna, mas eu não posso ficar com ele.

-Mas por que? Se ele te ama, não vejo o porque do fora que você vai dar.

-É simples Lu...O misterioso é o muleque que você está a fim...e também, eu não gosto dele.

-Você vai dar um fora nele por minha causa?-Gina fez que sim-Essa é a coisa mais legal que alguem já fez por mim, obrigada.

Luna estava com os olhos cheios, tamanha fora a sua emoção.Abraçou Gina e ficaram assim, ate ouvir a conhecida voz arrastada de Malfoy.

-A que lindo, a demonstração de afeto da coelha ruiva e da lunática.

-Por que? Ta com ciúmes loiro aguado?

Gina agora estava de pé, de uma maneira sensual, o que deixa Malfoy louco.

-Não, mas se você continuar me provocando eu não respondo por mim.Ate que você ta bem bonitinha viu Weasley-Fêmea?

-Obrigada Malfoy, mas sabe..eu sou muita areia para o seu caminhaozinho.

Gina foi se aproximando de Malfoy, não para provocalo, mas sim para entrar no castelo.

Quando Gina passou ao lado de Malfoy, ele pegou seu braço e sussurrou em seu ouvido

-É mesmo?

Mas antes que Gina pudesse responder, ele já havia prensando-a na arvore e estava a beijando apaixonadamente.

Malfoys não amam, mas esse Malfoy, apesar de não querer mostrar, amava, amava um Weasley.

Quando Gina se separou de Draco, ficou sem saber o que fazer, apenas correu para o castelo.

Quando chegou em seu quarto, havia uma carta em cima de sua cama, Gina Julgou que fosse do "Misterioso", e estava certa.

"Gina, me encontre na sala precisa, assim que acabar de ler esta carta.Espero que já tenha uma resposta."

Gina correu para a sala precisa, mas ele a esperava na porta.

Blaise Zabini, o admirador secreto de Gina.O Misterioso.

-Então Gina, já tem minha resposta?

-Sim Blaise.E infelismente, a resposta é não.

-Mas por que?

-Eu agradeço toda a ajuda que você me deu, e eu não posso porque eu quero ser apenas sua amiga, e porque minha melhor amiga é afim de você.

-Sua melhor amiga? A Luna?

-Sim, você aceitaria ficar com ela?

-Aceitaria, mas ensine a ela alguns feitiços de beleza, e compre roupas a ela, se possivel ainda hoje, afinal ainda são 16 horas.

-Sim, vou comprar as roupas e depois eu ensino alguns feitiços e poções, vou falar para ela se encontrar com você aqui, as 20horas.

-Tem certeza que acaba ate lá?

-Sim.

-Então va.

Gina correu para a torre da corvinal, contou tudo a Luna.Sem hesitar Luna aceitou a ajuda.

Pediram autorização ao titiu Dumby, que cedeu.

Ficaram algumas hora comprando roupas, depois voltaram para o colegio, era exatamente 19:50 quando Luna havia acabado de se vestir.Gina já havia ensinado os feitiços para a amiga.

Luna foi para o encontro com Blaise e prometeu contar tudo para Gina.

Gina por sua vez, continuou no salão comunal, iria descer depois, ainda nem estava com fome.Ficou olhando as chamas, ate que...dormiu!

Foi acordar la pelas 23h, agora sim estava com o triu maravilhoso que dizia se importr com ela não a acordara para comer?

Gina foi andando calmamente, tomando cuidado com toda e qualquer sombra, ate com sua propria sombra.

Chegou no quadro das frutas, fez cóceguinhas na pera e a porta se abriu.Pode parecer mintira, mas os elfos ainda estavão acordados.

Assim que Dobby viu Gina, parou tudo e foi falar com ela.

-O que a srta Wenzy deseja?

-Sabe Dobby, eu acabei dormindo e perdi o horario da janta, você tem alguma coisa para comer?

-O que a srta desejar, Dobby pega.

Gina pediu algumas coisas e se sentou.Minutos depois, estava tudo acabado, Gina havia devorado tudo.È por esse e outros motivos que eu me pergunto...como esse menina que come muito e é sedentaria, consegue ser tão magra?

Gina acabou de comer, se levantou, agradeceu os elfos e saiu.

Estava quase chegando na torre da Grifinoria, quando...

-Ora, Ora,ora, o que a Weasley-fêmea faz fora da cama?

-Não te interessa Malfoy, vê se não enche ta?

-Para a sua informação Weasley, eu sou monitor chefe e este é meu turno, por isso quero saber o que a Srta, faz fora da cama.

-Ok Malfoy, eu dormi e perdi a janta, acordei agora a pouco e estava com fome, desci e fui ate a cozinha comer.

-A sim, muito comovente Weasley.

-Se você não quer acreditar...Problema é seu.

Malfoy foi se aproximando e Gina se afastando.Mas Gina parou por um breve segundo "_Se ele quer brincar...Vamos brincar..hahaha...ele não sabe aonde se meteu._" Isso passou por sua cabeçinha, quando ela percebeu que não dava para ir mais para tras, a menos que fosse um fantasma, o que não era o caso.

Malfoy chegou bem perto, deixando os rostos a menos de um cm de distancia, desviou o rosto e falou em seu ouvido.

-Quem disse que eu não acredito?

Gina sentiu um calafriu, pela proximidade e por ele ter falado com um tom de voz, que não era normal do Malfoy, o tom chegou a ser carinhoso.Mas Gina ia entrar no jogo.

Foi chegando bem perto de Malfoy e sussurrou em seu ouvido.

-Que bom que acredita-Deu uma risadinha sedutora e lhe deu uma leve mordida.

O que deixou Draco levemente arrapiado.

-Eu já não disse para você não me provocar?Já disse que não vou responder pelos meus atos.

-Nem eu Malfoy.

Dizendo isso, Gina deu uma esquivada e saiu dos braços de Malfoy, ia continuar andando, quando ele pegou seu pulso, encostou na parede, e pela segunda vez naquele dia, beijou-a apaixonadamente.

Malfoy realmente estava apaixonado(mas não adimitia).E Gina estava?

Gina estava confusa, agora que todos os meninos estavão a seu pé, ela tinha medo de sofrer, como sofreu por Harry.Mas se ela sofreu com Harry que era gentil e doce, imagine o que passaria com Malfoy que era grosso e malvado.

Gina parou o beijo.

-Malfoy, essa é a segunda vez que você me beija hoje.Por que?

-Me chame de Draco.

-Ok Draco, me diz?Por que?

-Não sei Weasley.

-Virginia.

-Desculpe, não sei Virginia, eu não sei o que se passa comigo, é algo novo, eu tenho vontade de ficar com você, nessecidade de te tocar, desejo de te abraçar e te beijar, e o dever de te proteger e estar sempre com você,mas eu não sei o que é isso!

-Você não sabe Draco? Não faz nem ideia?

-Não, se você sabe, por favor me fala.

-Isso, se chama amor Draco.

-Impusivel, Malfoys não amam.

Dizendo isso um Draco totalmente confuso correu.

E uma Gina pensativa seguiu para torre da Grifinori. "Ele precisa de um tempo para botar tudo em ordem, assim como eu! Afinal o que eu sinto por ele? Eu o amo?"

Draco ficou a noite toda em claro, pensando no que a ruivinha falou. " sera que eu a amo mesmo?"

Gina ficou pensando em Draco a noite inteira.

Os doi, se amavam, mas estavam confusos demais para perceber.Mas tudo iria mudar.

----

Assim os dias foram se seguindo.Minerva estava organizando o concurso(N/A para quem não lembra, concurso de canto/dança).

Havia colocado um cartaz:

"Concurso de canto e dança, inscriçoes com a professora Minerva, apartir de hoje, outros comunicados serão feito, com o dia e a hora dos teste.

Pode ter mais de um ganhador no primeiro, no segundo e no terceiro lugar, só poderam participar os alunos acima do 5º ano .

Os premios são os seguintes:

Vencedores do 1º lugar: Uma viajem para Los Angeles

Vencedores do 2º e 3º lugar: Uma viajem para Londres mesmo.

-----

N/A: espero que tenham gostado desse capitulo.

Eu to com um bloqueio criativo...mas já ta passando.

**Thaty, Jamelia Millian:**Fico feliz que vcs estejam adorando, sempre que puder deixe reviews...por favor...(carinha de anjinho que vai chora...)huahsaus

**Nani Duarte:**cara de mal eu adoro ver os leitores morrendo de curiosidade...Muahhaaa(risadas malefica)...brincadeira, é que eu estou com um tipo de bloqueio criativo...espero que vc tenha gostado desse capitulo e gostado de saber quem é o Misterioso.Eu num so do mal!...sempre que puder mande reviews...por favor...

**Se eu não tiver no minimo 15 reviews, eu não atualizo...seriu...eu presizo saber o que voces acham.**


	6. Chapter 6

Nem Gina, nem Luna tocaram no assunto do encontro por uns dias, mas Gina já estava muito curiosa por isso resolveu perguntar.

-Lu, eu não queria me intrometer, mas como foi o encontro?

-Foi horrivel Gi.Ele disse que te amava muito, e o maximo que poderia ser meu, era amigo.

-Eu vou falar com ele.

Draco Malfoy sabia de toda esse historia de misterioso.Por isso que sempre que via Zabini perto da ruivinha ficava irritado, mas nem ele mesmo sabia o porque.

Gina estava indo para o salão principal, pois Minerva havia dito que queria todos no salão ao meio dia e sem atraso.

Foi no meio do caminho que encontrou Blaise Zabini, com Draco Malfoy e Pansy Parkinson, sem hesitar foi ate eles.

-Blaise, sera que eu posso conversar com você?-Draco olhou-a com uma cara de ciumes, ele ainda estava com as palavras da ruiva em sua cabeça.-E você Malfoy, pensou no que eu falei?

-Sim Weasley, mas eu não sei te responder.

-Draquinho.O que você não sabe responder para a pobretona?- Pansy Parkinson era a unica do trio que ainda insultava a Weasley.

Draco estava pensando no que responder, mas Gina foi mais rapida.

-É que eu estou muito mal em poções e o professor falou para eu pedir aulas extras com o Malfoy.Bom...Vamos Zabine?

-Sim.

Pansy e Draco continuaram andando e Gina logo se apressou a falar.

-Zabini, já é quase meio dia, então vou direto ao assunto.Eu sei que é dificil esquecer quando se ama de verdade, mas da uma chance para Luna, ela ficou tão chateada.

-Eu vou tentar ruiva.

-Zabini, eu gosto muito de você, mas como um amigo, já a Luna ela te ama.Ai meu Merlin, era isso que eu queria, e o Rony esta vindo, finge que você esta me insultando, rapido.

-Sai daqui sua pobretona, eu não tenho esmola.

-Seu idiota, você que veio me insultar, vê se me esquece.

-Gina, esta tudo bem?-Rony estava vermelho de raiva, ele não suportava ver sua irmãzinha perto de qualquer menino.

-Sim, vamo Rony.Você não perde por esperar Zabini.

Quando eles chegaram no salão principal, já estava quase todos la.Minerva começou a falar.

-Então, o teste do concurso sera amanhã, e eu queria dizer que o "jogo" mudou um pouco, nos vamos fazer algo parecido, (com muitas mudanças) com um programa trouxa, chamado Idolos, mas sem as cameras.Vai ser assim, vocês faram o teste, mas apenas 12 pessoas serão selecionadas, essas pessoas vão para uma casinha improvisada que fizemos no jardim, vão ter aulas de canto e dança, e no fim de cada semana tera um teste onde profissionais da area vão eliminar duas pessoas por semana, vai durar um mês para que restem apenas 4.Quando restarem somente 4 pessoas na casa, essas pessoas irão para londres trouxa fazer um teste, aonde os trouxas vão votar nas pessoas que acharem melhor, mas para essa ultima etapa, esses 4 irão fazer duetos.O melhor dueto ganha uma viajem para qualquer lugar do mundo. Então quem se interesou em participar, deve se inscrever comigo, agora mesmo.

Após esse recado, muitas pessoas se levantaram para se inscrever.

Os nomes que Minerva tinha eram: Virginia Weasley,Harry Potter, Hermione Grenger, Rony Weasley,Luna Lovegood,Susan Bones, Pansy Parkinson, Draco Malfoy, Blaise Zabini, Colin Creevery,Simas Finnigan, Dino Thomas, Zacarias Smith, Parvati e Padma Patil,Lilá Brown, Ana Abbott,Justino Finch-Fletchley, entre outros.

Draco fez de tudo para descobrir qual musica Gina mais gostava, mas por que?(n/a: leiam q vcs descubriram...ahsuhahus)

**No teste**

Algumas pessoas foram muito bem, outros, muito mal.Mas todos precisavam de muito treino.(N/A:so vou por o nome da musica de algumas pessoas.)

Virginia:_ I´ve got you-McFly ( N/A:a msm que ela tinha cantado antes.)_

Luna: _Unwritten- Natasha Bedingfield_

Pansy: _Big girls don´t cry-Fergie_

Blaise: _Things Don't Always Turn Out That Way-The Calling_

Harry: _Makes Me Wonder-Marron 5_

Hermione: _Walk Away-Kelly Clarkson_

Rony: _Shut Up-Simple plan_

E finalmente chegou a vez de Draco.

-Uma pessoa, me disse que eu estava apaixonado, e eu achei besteira, afinal Malfoys não se apaixonam.Mas curiosamente essa pessoa estava certa.Eu estou realmente apaixonado, por ela.Por isso eu descobri a musica que ela mais gosta _Star girl-McFly_

_Hey, I'm looking up for my star girl_

_I guess I'm stuck in this mad world_

_The things that i wanna say_

_but your a million miles away_

_and I was afraid when you kissed me_

_on your intergalactical frisbee_

_I wonder why, I wonder why you never asked me to stay_

_ooooooooh_

_So wouldn't you like to come with me_

_ooooooh_

_Go surfin the sun as it starts to rise_

_oooooh_

_Woah your gravity's making me dizzy_

_Girl I gotta tell ya I feel much better_

_Make a little love in the moonlight_

_Hey, Theres nothing on earth that could save us_

_When i fell in love with uranus_

_I dont wanna give you away_

_'cause it makes no sense at all_

_Houston we gotta problem_

_ground control couldnt stop them_

_I wonder why, I wonder Why_

_You never asked me to stay yeaaah_

_ooooh_

_Wouldnt you like to come with me_

_ooooh_

_Go surfin the sun as it starts to rise_

_oooh_

_Ohhhhh your gravitys making me dizzy_

_Girl I gotta tell ya I feel much better_

_Make a little love in the moonlight_

_Fly away, Watch the night turn into day_

_Dance on the milky-way_

_Melt me with your eyes my Star Girl rules the sky_

_5,4,3,2,1,2,1,2,3,__go_

_Looking up at my star girl_

_Guess im stuck in this mad mad world_

_Things that I wanna say, but your a million miles_

_away_

_ooooooh_

_So wouldnt you like to come with me_

_oooooh_

_Go surfin the sun as it starts to rise_

_oooooh_

_Yeaaaah wouldnt you like to come with me_

_yeaah girl i gotta tell ya I feel much better_

_I cant get enough of you_

_Galaxy the further stay for ever_

_Never get enough of you._

-Pequena, agora eu posso ver e sentir, estou apaixonado por você.

Gina apenas abriu um sorriso e sussurrou um "eu também" que só Malfoy viu. Como ninguém falou nada, Minerva resolveu encerrar os testes.

-O resultado sai ainda hoje, no mural.

**No mesmo dia, à noite.**

"As pessoas que iram para 'a casa', amanhã (1ºde fevereiro) seram:

Draco Malfoy

Virginia Weasley

Blaise Zabini

Luna Lovegood

Colin Creevery

Lilá Brown

Simas Finnigan

Padma Patil

Dino Thomas

Parvati Patil

Justino Finch-Fletchley

Ana Abbott

Espero que estejam todos preparados, nos vemos amanhã, as 8h enfrente ao salão principal, boa noite."

Como já estava na hora da janta, as pessoas viram seus nomes e algumas felizes, outras não, correram para o salão principal, aonde comeram e conversaram.

Gina estava tão, que quando chegou no salão comunal, ate fez as lições."eu não acredito que o Malfoy realmente disse que me ama, meu Merlin, eu devo estar sonhando.Ihhh, mas acabo de acordar o que eu faço com meu irmão e meus pais??O que?"

Draco pensava o mesmo " que bom que ela tambem me ama, mas tem o problema, se meu pai souber ele me deserda, e minha mãe, ela vai me apoira, o que vai deixar meu pai iritado. E agora?"

E assim, ambos dormiram, um pensando no outro.

----

N/A: hahaha...como sera esse teste de ficar numa casa, sem nenhum professor?Ser muito proveitoso.huasauhs

**Luana Rubin:** Esse misterioso fico sem graça mesmo, mas como eu posso dizer...a carne é fraca..ahushuahus, mas eli nunk deixou de gostar da Gina.Ele so queria diversão...q bom que você gostou da fic...espero que você continue lendo e gostando...

**Cris:**Postei u mais rápido que eu consegui...mas não pare de mandar reviews não...fico feliz que você estaja gostando da fic...espero que continue lendo..e mandando reviews...uhasuhaus...

Vlw pelas reviews meninas...

**_Eu gostaria de pedir um favor a todos que leem minha fic, quando ela começar a ficar chata e enjoativa, me avisem por favor..._**


	7. Chapter 7

Assim como os outros competidores, Gina acordou bem cedo, tomou café da manhã e as 8h estava na frente do salão principal , aonde encontraram Minerva e seguiram para a casa.

-Vocês terão canto diariamente e dança dois dias antes da apresentação, pois ja terão a musica escolhida.Terão que cozinhar e fazer suas camas, pois os elfos virão a cada dois dias, somente para arrumar a casa.Vocês não poderam sair, por isso improvisamos um jardim, com um laguinho e uma piscininha.Nas férias vocês ficarão em Hogwarts para estudarem a materia que perderam, pois assim nao terão que perder um ano.Se alguem se machucar ou ficar doente, tem uma coruja que estara a disposição de vocês, mas essa coruja só vai para Dumbledore ou para mim.Boa sorte a todos.

Todos foram para seus quartos arrumar as coisas.Nas portas haviam placas com os nomes das pessoas, eram seis pessoas por quatro e seria misto.Os quartos eram o seguinte:

**Quarto 1:** Simas Finnigan, Dino Thomas, Justino Finch-Fletchley, Padma Patil, Ana Abbott, Parvati Patil.

**Quarto2:** Colin Creevery, Draco Malfoy , Blaise Zabini ,Lilá Brown, Virginia Weasley,Luna Lovegood.

Gina ficou feliz, afinal ficaria no mesmo quarto que seus amigos, Gina gostava de todos, apesar de não conhecer Lilá muito bem.Luna e Colin estavam sempre com ela,Blaise a ajudou a mudar e se tornou um grange amigo,Lilá nunca fizera nada para ela e Draco era o cara que ela estava afim.

Todos gostaram de seus quartos, Lilá não se importou muito, pois ela estava aberta para novas amizades.

Após verem seus quartos e levarem as malas, todos desceram, menos Draco.Gina achou melhor deixa-lo sozinho um pouco, pois ele estava com uma cara de triste, mas acbou nao resistindo e achou melhor subir para falar com ele.

-Malfoy?

-O que você quer Weasley?

-O que aconteceu?

-Nada que te interesse!

-E aquele negocio de "Pequena agora eu descobri que te amo"?Era so uma brincadeira?

-Não Gina, é verdade.Desculpe por ter sido grosso com vocês!

-Tudo bem, mas me diga Malfoy...

-Draco.

-Draco, por que você esta triste?Você pode dizer para quem quiser que não esta, mas eu vi em seus olhos, você esta triste.

-Sabe Gina, apesar de não estar havendo guerra, o lord manda os comensais fazerem umas coisas, e o que meus pais tinham que fazer, era me convencer a ser comensal, fora torturar algumas pessoas, a parte da tortura meus pais fizeram, mas não me convenseram a ser comensal, então o lord os matou.

-Meus pesames Draco.

-Sabe, eu fiquei triste por perder eles, mas fiquei feliz, pois assim não vamos ter que enfrentar meus pais, só os seus.E eu não serei deserdado, como ano que vem vou completar a maior idade, vou poder ficar com o dinheiro.O que será bom para o futuro.

Gina não sabia o que dizer ou o que fazer, mas antes que pudesse pensar em algo, Blaise chegou.

-Gina, eu preciso falar com você.Draco você pode nos deixar a sos, relaxa eu não vou fazer nada com ela.-Draco se levantou e meio a contra gosto e saiu.

-Diga

-É o seguinte, Draco sempre soube que eu era o Misterioso, e que eu gostava de você, mas acontece que ele tambem começou a gostar de você, mesmo ele falando que não, eu via nos atos dele.Por isso eu queria perguntar, eu tenho chances ruiva?-Gina estava em estado de choque "quer dizer que o Zabini ainda gosta de mim". Blaise estava nervoso, afinal ele realmente gostava daquela Ruivinha

-Desculpe Blaise, mas como eu havia dito, eu quero ser sua amiga. Mas conversa com a Luna, ela sim te ama, e apesar de falarem que ela é louca, ela é uma boa pessoa.Você vai gostar dela, eu tenho certeza.

-Eu vou conversar com ela, mas eu so queria deixar claro que você pode sempre contar comigo.-Blaise estava triste, mas não demonstrou "Será melhor assim, amigos para mim esta bom, afinal eu quero que ela seja feliz, perto ou longe de mim."

-Você tambem, vai la com a Luna.

Gina beijo-lhe a face e saiu do quarto, quando estava indo para o jardim, uma mão a puxou pela cintura.Gina se assustou, quando ia gritar sua boca foi tapada e a voz arrastada que ela tanto gostava sussurrou:

-Calma ruivinha, sou eu.

-Draco, você me assustou!

-Desculpe.Mas o que o Blaise queria?

-Saber se ele tem chance comigo.

-E ele tem?

-Tem, muita chance...

- O que? Você não tinha dito que me amava?

-Disse, e não menti, eu te amo.

-Então como ele tem chance?

-Você não deixou eu acabar de falar, ele tem chance, chance de ser meu amigo.

-Ruivinha você me assustou.

Draco puxou-a mais para pertou e a beijou com um certo desejo, e a ruiva correspondeu.

Despois de um beijo de tirar o folego, eles foram para o jardim.Todos estavam lá.

Gina começou a conversar com Luna e Colin, logo Draco e Blaise entraram na conversa.

Assim as horas foram passando, ate que...

-Gente já é meio dia e meio, quem vai fazer o almoço.-Colin parecia faminto.

-Eu faço!Você sabe que eu adoro cozinhar.

-Eu te ajudo Ruiva.

Os dois seguiram para a cozinha.

-Draco, vai pondo a mesa enquanto eu vou fazendo o almoço, quando você acabar de por, você me ajuda.

-Ok.

Depois que a mesa foi posta, Draco voltou.

-O que você fez?

- Uma coisa facil, porem a maioria das pessoas gosta!Lasanha.

-Hummmm...está no forno?

-Sim.

Draco não pensou duas vezes, pegou a ruiva pela cintura, colocou-a em cima da pia, e beijou-a apaixonadamente, ficaram assim, ate escutaram um apito.A lasanha estava pronta.

-Draco, eu chamo o pessoal e você tira a lasanha do forno?

-Pode ser.

A essa hora, algumas pessoas estavam na sala, outras no jardim, e outras nos quarto.

Gina foi em cada comodo, chamando a todos.

Depois de almoçarem e elogiarem Gina, os participantes arrumaram a cozinha e foram para a aula de canto.

A aula durou a dia inteiro, pois o professor tinha que ver os graves e agudos de cada um, o tom e o jeito de cantar.

Depois da aula, todos formaram um fila para o banho, Lilá foi a primeira, então depois do banho foi preparar a janta.

Todos de banho tomado, seguiram para a cozinha, aonde jantaram e lavaram a loça.

Ainda era cedo, por isso ficaram conversando.

Draco e Gina não escondiam que estavam ficando, pois eles sabiam que o problema não estava na "casa" e sim fora dela.

Assim os dias foram se seguindo, com muita festa e aulas. Quinta e sexta foram os dias mais puxados, pois ele começaram a fazer aula de dança tambem.

Sabado todos acordaram nervosos porem confianter, o teste seria a tarde, por isso eles ficram a manhã toda ensaindo.

Chegou a hora em que dois teriam que sair da casa.

-Boa sorte Ruiva.

-Boa sorte Loiro-Gina deu um selinho em Draco e foi para o palco, seria a primeira.

As musicas cantadas foram:

**Gina: **_If We Were a Movie-Hannah Montana_

**Draco:**_Thanks For the memories-Fall Out boy_

**Luna: **_Rush-Aly & Aj_

**Blaise: **_Say Goodbye-Cris Bronw_

**Lilá: **_Walking on sunshine-Aly & Aj_

**Simas:**_I´ll be Ok-McFly_

**Padma: **_Lip gloss-Lil mama_

**Dino: **_Miss Murder-A.F.I._

**Ana: **_Potential Breakup Song- Aly & Aj_

**Justino:** _I don´t love you-My chemical romance_

**Parvati: **_My Happy Ending-Avril Lavigne_

**Colin: **_Anna Molly-Incubus_

O juri cochichava,quem o futuro deles na casa estava na mão de quatro pessoas.A tensão estava no ar, todos queria ficar na casa.

-Gostariamos que soubessem que todos foram muito bem.

-Todos deveriam ficar na casa.- "Eles falam como Fred e Jorge, um completa a frase do outro."Mesmo tensa, Gina não pode deixar de pensar isso e abrir um sorrisinho por lembrar dos irmãos.

-Mas infelizmente temos que eliminar dois.

-Os eliminados da semana são:...

-----

N/A:Espero que estejam gostando.Desculpem pela demora.

Se vocês puderem ouvir as musicas que eu coloquei, são bem legais(na minha opiniao).

**Isa: **P vc v o q o msm faz com a fic de uma pessoa...auhshua, alguns erros eu vejo e arrumo, outros passa despercebido.Q bom q vc tah gostando, fico muito feliz.Espero que continue lendo e gostando.

**Thaty:**Fico feliz que vc tenha adorado, espero que continue lendo e gostando.

**Srt. J. Malfoy:**Poxa p mim é uma honra q vc tenha lindo, e fico mais feliz ainda por vc ter gostado,afinal suas fics são d mais.

**Kaká: **Ebaa...fico feliz que vc tenha lido e gostado da minha fic.

**Bruhluna:**Poxa fico muito feliz que voce esteja adorando minha fica.

**Isadora Granger: **Serio q ta ficando boa? Emocionada A eu tb quero o Draco p mim, mas nessa fic, ele é da Gina triste...auhshuas...Bom, por enquanto não precisa mudar a censura...e eu acho q eles não passam do amasso...ahushuas

**Srta. Lully Malfoy: **Vlw pela dica, não vo mais por essas comparaçoes. Eu achei q a declaraçao fico meiu furada...mas q bom q vc tah gostando.

**Luana Rubin:**Q bom q vc amo o capitulo...esse capitulo esta cheio de beijinhos...huashua...Sabia q vc eh minha xara?Tb so Luana...suhasuhaus

**_Obrigada pelas Reviews, espero q vcs continuem lendo e gostando..._**


	8. Chapter 8

- Os eliminados da semana são:...

-Justino Finch- Fletchy e Ana Abbot ! Os outros, Parabens!- Ocorreu muito vulco vulco, muitas pessoas rindo, chorando, festejando, esbravejando...

-Menino, vamos entra?

Depois do vulco vulco, todos os participantes entraram. A felicidade dominava a casa, obiviamente estavam felizes por continuarem na casa.

Passados horas e dias, os treinos estavam mais forte, assim como o amor de Draco e Gina.

Passaram-se semanas, agora so tinha 3 casais na casa, esse era o dia, o dia em que seria decidido o terceiro colocado, que iria para Londres, junto com os outros, porem não para o teste, mas sim para diversão.

Os casais restantes eram: Luna Lovegoog, Blaise Zabine,Padma Patil, Dino Thomas, Gina Weasley e Draco Malfoy.

Todos estavam com os nervos a flor da pele, a maioria das pessoas queria conhecer Los Angeles bruxo, porem poucos podiam ir, pois era muito caro.

A casa estava um silecio, todos se trocavam e se preparavam.Menos duas pessoas.

-Luna, essas semanas mudaram minha vida, e você me ajudou em um monte de coisas, você me divertiu e me fez voltar a ser criança, reviver a infancia que não tive foi otimo, mas o melhor de tudo, você me ajudou a superar a obsessao que tinha por Gina, muito obrigado mesmo.

-Magina Blaise, eu fiz isso por que gosto de você e quero te ver feliz.

-E uma coisa que você me ensinou, e muito bem, foi a gostar de você, agora eu não consigo te tirar da minha vida, da minha mente e do meu coração, e mesmo se desse para te tirar de minha vida, mente e corção, eu não o faria, pois isso é tão bom...

-Blaise, isso... foi...a..co..isa..ma..is..lin..da..qu..e..já..me..fa..laram...!-Luna estava com os olhos inchados, chorava, chorava de emoção, alegria.

-Eu vou falar uma coisa, eu nunca falei isso para nenhuma menina antes, mas se eu não falar para você aqui e agora, tenho medo de não poder falar nunca mais.

Luna estava um pouco assustada, pois temia o que poderia ser.

-Lun...

-Vocês so tem 50 minutos, não vão se trocar?

-Malfoy, da um tempo, a gente já vai!

-Ok!

-Luna...

-Lu, você não vai se trocar? Vocês tem menos de uma hora para se trocar!

-A gente já vai Gi!

-Então, não demora!-Gina estava saindo, o caração de Luna também, estava saindo pela boca, ela já estava ficando impaciente, por isso resolveu aprecer Blaise

-Acho que você já pode falar!

-Tem certeza? Não vai vir mais ninguem?

-Tenho!-Luna estava convicta de não apareceria ninguem, também, se alguem intorompesse mais uma vez, ela mandara um cruccio para ela aprender a não ser tão insuportavel.

-Ta bom então!

-Blaise, você quer me matar de curiosidade?

-Desculpe, mas eu tenho que me preparar.

-Ta, quando você estiver pronto, mas não demora!

-Ok...Luna, você quer namorar comigo?

-Você quer namorar comigo?-Blaise afirmou com o cabeça, estava com medo da respostas.

-Isso é um sim?Você aceita?-Blaise já estava começando a se dessesperar.

-Claro que eu aceito

Blaise a segurou pela cintura, as pernas de ambos estava bamba, por isso se apoiaram na parede, era uma cena bizara, porem cinematografica.Suas linguas estavam totalmente em sincronia, seus corpos estavam completamente encaichados.Enfim, eles tinham a tal quimica que muitos procuram, mas poucos acham.

Gina e Draco estavam ficando preocupados com a demora, a apresentação não tardaria, e os dois nem trocados estavam, por isso foram chama-los.Quando iam havisar que faltavam apenas 45 min...

-Já esstamos indo-Parecia ter sido ensaiado, mas o coro de Blaise e Luna foi espontaneo.

Depois de todos terem apresentados, os juizes se juntaram e ficaram descutindo quem iria para Londres, sendo o terceiro colocado e quem iria para Londres trouxa, brigando pelo primeiro lugar, ficaram no bate boca por uma hora, o que parecia um seculo.

-Já desidimos!

-Mas antes, queremos dizer, que todos tem muito talento, e que adoramos passar esse tempo com vocês.Bom vamos ao que interessa.

-Dino Thomas- Draco e Blaise se sentiram um pouco aliviados.-E Padma Patil, divirtm-se em Londres.- Agora, alem de aliviados, estavam tomados pela felicidade.

-Lovegood, Malfoy,Zabine,Weasley.Venham aqui por favor.

-Sim Professora Minerva.

-Como já sabem, agora iram para Lodres trouxa, em um teatro, faram os duetos e o vencedor ira para Los Angeles, como primeiro colocado, o que perder, Londres bruxa comosegundo colocado.Arrumen as malas e vão para o trem.

-Mas professora, e se der impate?

-Se impatar, vão os 4.Agora arrumem-se, rapido.Na Londres trouxa, vocês ficarma só hoje, mas sairam de la e iram direto para a viagem, por isso devem levar as malas já prontas.

Rapidamente arrumaram as coisas, se arrumaram e foram para o trem.Logo partiram, a viagem foi demorada, porem divertida, os quatro foram conversando sobre diferentes assuntos, rindo, brincando e de vez em quando davam uma paradinha para "o amasso".

Quando finalmente chegaram, foram direto para o teatro, aonde cada dupla seguiu para seu respectivo camarim(Draco e Gina em um e Blaise e Luna em outro.),aonde trocarma de roupa e um grupo de cabeleireiros e maquiadores os prepararam para o show.

Faltava apenas dez minutos para o inicio a apresentação, quem apresentaria primeiro seria Draco e Gina.

Quando já estava quase tudo pronto, duas meninas diferente,em camarins diferantes, como nomes diferentes, falaram a mesma coisa:

-Estou tão nervosa com medo.

Seus respectivos namorados, com a maior calma do mundo tambem disseram a mesma coisa:

-Relaxa linda, vai dar certo.

O tempo passou rapido e logo já haviam acabado de apresentar, estavam o quatro no mesmo camarim, ansiosos.Porem estavam conversando alegramente.

Ficaram umas horinhas, que pareciam anos esperando pelo resultado.

Quando o assunto da conversa acabou, o camarim pairou em um silencio horrivel, mas antes que eles pudessem retomas uma nova conversa, o bruxo que havia contado os votos, chegou.

-Não sei se é bom ou ruim, mas os quatro para o carro voador!

-Por que?

-Os quatro vão para Los Angeles, deu impate

-Serio?Que legal, vamos ficar juntos.-Luna estava realmente empolgada, assim como os outro.

-Quando vamos?

-Já estam com as malas?

-Sim.

-Então, é só vocês entrarem no carro.

Rapidamente entraram no carro, esse fora o melhor ano de suas vidas, aprenderam a cantar, ganharam um concurso aonde iriam para Los Angeles Bruxa e para completar, arrumaram um grande e verdadeiro amor.

"_...E quem um dia ira dizer que não existe razão nas coisas feitas pelo corção..."_

Poucas pessoas viveram ou viverão um amor como o desses quatro jovens, que tão cedo, descobriram o poder do amor, não de um simples amor, mas o amor que tem o poder de vencer bareiras e distacias, o amor que tem o poder de unir o inimigos. Um amor puro, porem parecido com um tornado, que passa e deixa sua marca, sua cicatriz, para sempre. Esse amor puro, é pouco conhecido em um mundo de puro egocentrimos, onde o único amor que as pessoas tem é consigos mesmas ou pelo dinheiro.

Mas não devemos esquecer que isso tudo aconteceu graças a umassimples "Mudanças no natal".

FIM 

--------

N/A: Espero que tenham gostado, foi mto legal p mim escrever.Agora eu posso dizer "TENHO UM FIC"...UAUHHUAS

Vlw para quem comentou...


End file.
